Cinderanada
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Different Cinderella story, This TeniPuri version. Atobe is the Princess. Not my fanfiction, I just publishing it


Cinderanada.

Once upon a time, there was a boy called Sanada Genichirou.

He lived with his stepfather and stepbrothers everyday since his parents abandoned him.

As he was the youngest, he was always bullied by his stepbrothers, Renji Yanagi and KiriharaAkaya.

And there was this Princess, called Atobe Keigo.

She is the richest Princess in PoT world, but he was mean to everyone around him.

She is Mean, Selfish, Bossy, Stupid, Idiotic, Troublesome person too.

One year later, Atobe was finding a prince to marry. He then held a Party at his mansion, thinking he could find a suitable partner to marry.

So when Sanada and his family heard about it, they was toooooo excited until all of them had fainted for 3 days 3 nights.

The 4th day, all of them finally woke up. And were preparing for the party, Renji said to Kirihara and Sanada, "Theres a 99% that I will be marrying Atobe-sama."

Kirihara told Renji, "Oi oniichan, wheres the 1% gone ?"

Renji listened , cried and reply, "I DON'T KNOW ! What should I do?"

Kirihara replied," Give Atobe-sama to me then!" *evil grin*

Kirihara and Renji began to fight , to see who will get Atobe-sama.

They even played Scissors,Papers,Stone too!

Sanada was also listening and looking to their conversation, but he kept quiet as he doesn't want to create trouble.

When the day of the party came, Kirihara and Renji had already prepared everything , except for poor sanada.

When Kirihara and Renji had gone, Sanada was left alone at home. He felt very lonely and sad, and he cried ):

Then, suddenly he saw a flash of light, and to his surprise, he saw a Fairy!

The fairy introduce himself to Sanada, "Hello Sanada-kun, I am your fairy godfather . My name is Yukimura Seiichi! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! How may I help you?"

Sanada was too surprised to talk, he began to say, "uh.. I want to go to the party Atobe-sama have held. But my stepbrothers don't let me join."

Yukimura tried to help Sanada by beginning to turn an Apple into a carriage, two dogs into two people who lead the carriage, began to made a tuxedo for Sanada, and lastly two glass boots!

Sanada saw what the Fairy had done to his stuffs, he cried for joy and thanked the Fairy Godfather.

He quickly went to Atobe-sama's mansion using the carriage made by Apple, and saw a crowd of people in there.

Sanada and Atobe saw each other, and began to chat.

When it was 11:30pm, they began to dance with each other.

It was not a romantic dance, it was breakdancing!

They were the most eye-catching dancers of all the people there.

Renji and Kirihara was jealous of Sanada.

Renji told Kirihara, "Why Kirihara ? Why did Atobe-sama dance with Sanada instead of ME? I thought there was a 99% of him dancing with me!"

Kirihara began to chuckled , teasing Renji.

Sanada had enjoyed dancing with Atobe-sama.

When the clock began to sound at 12am, Sanada hurried to the mansion's front door, also climbing down the stairs.

As he climbed down, he accidentally dropped his glass boot on one of the stair.

He thought to himself, Ah Nevermind! I need to hurry back!

Atobe-sama watched as Sanada ran to a Apple-like Carriage. He felt lonely and sad.

But just then, he noticed a glass boot on the stairs, began to pick it up and kept it. He thought, I recognize this boot! It was from that boy!

A few days later, Atobe-sama went to search the boy who had danced with him. He could clearly remembered the Sanada's face.

But, just then, Sanada's feet grew bigger and bigger until it was as big as a Watermelon!

Atobe-sama finally rang Sanada's house's doorbell.

Sanada opened the door, to his surprise, he saw Atobe-sama in front of him , He said to Atobe-sama, "OMG ITS YOU! Come in!"

Atobe-sama told Sanada and his stepbrothers the truth about him searching these people.

Atobe-sama told Sanada to wear the glass boot first, but as Sanada's feet was as big as a watermelon, it couldn't fit the boot.

Kirihara was next, and he could fit the boot!

Atobe-sama thought it was Sanada who can fit the boot, but he had no choice but to marry Kirihara. ):

Renji was heartbroken and killed himself.

Sanada was heartbroken too, but he didn't wanna kill himself that time.

The day Atobe-sama married Kirihara, Sanada was there too, watching them taking every step.

Sanada cried, and he ran off.

But just then, he met a girl called Inui Sadaharu

And Sanada thought she was a good person, and marry her.

But a few years later, Inui made a juice, called Akazu.

When she gave Sanada to try, Sanada died because of that horrible drink.

Inui tried too , and he died with Sanada.

What happened to Atobe-sama and Kirihara?

The answer was they died too.

And why did they die?

Because Atobe-sama had another relationship with a boy called Kabaji Munehiro.

Kirihara was angry, and he killed both Atobe and Kabaji.

In the end, Kirihara went to jail and was given the death sentence.

And all of them died except for Sanada's stepfather.

And guess whose the stepfather?

Hehehehheh, I don't tell you :D


End file.
